


Sex Drive

by mandatorily



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Impala Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys plan a little road trip in the Impala . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Drive

“You think they’d let us take one of the Impalas out again this weekend? I can’t get this picture out of my head -- you, naked, spread out on the hood, skin just fucking _gleaming_ in the moonlight . . .” Jared says this between takes, swift fingers fumbling with Jensen’s zipper.

Slapping Jared’s hand away, Jensen says, “Behave, dammit. Someone could walk up any minute. We never _were_ able to explain the boot prints on the ceiling last time . . .”

“You’ll ask, though, right?”

Glancing around, Jensen makes sure no one’s watching before leaning over, kissing Jared hard and fast. “Damn right I will.”


End file.
